1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an information display system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional navigation apparatuses installed in a vehicle such as an automobile have been provided. In such navigation apparatuses, an optimum route from a set start point to a set destination is searched based on road map data, and then is displayed on a display means. In such optimum route search, a route which takes the shortest distance or the shortest necessary time from the start point to the destination is searched.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-296135, a conventional navigation apparatus employing a calendar function for destination preset has been provided. To preset a destination in this navigation apparatus, an operator, such as a driver of the vehicle, selects a date from a calendar displayed on a display screen of the navigation apparatus. Thereby, on the actual day of the preset date, the navigation apparatus automatically searches a route to the preset destination.
This enables the operator to readily find the route to the preset destination without his/her setting of the destination on the day of actual traveling, because the navigation apparatus automatically searches and displays the route to the destination.
However, when confirming the preset items, these conventional navigation apparatuses display disadvantageously only the date and a name of the preset destination on the display screen. This is very inconvenient for the operator, particularly when he/she wants to obtain information about a position of the destination on the map and also information about facilities located around the destination.
As a result, in a case where the operator wants to confirm the preset items and also wants to obtain the map covering an area around the destination as well as identify the name of the facilities located around the destination, he/she has to again input the name of the destination which having been once displayed on the display screen. Such repetitious input is considerably time-consuming as well as difficult to the operator.
Further, because information about operator's own schedule, which may already have been inputted to his/her personal computer or electronic personal organizer, cannot be directly exported to the conventional navigation apparatus, the operator has to operate the navigation apparatus to re-input the date and the destination when presetting the destination in the conventional navigation apparatus. Accordingly, the operator, by looking at his/her schedule displayed onto the display screen of his personal computer or electronic personal organizer, has to input the date and the destination one-by-one by operating the navigation apparatus. This is further time-consuming as well as difficult to the operator.
To solve the above problems associated with conventional navigation apparatus, the invention provides an information display system by which a map covering an area around a point which pre-registered relevant to a date may be displayed. The position of said pre-registered point on the map may be readily and accurately identified, and other information about the area around said pre-registered point may also be obtained.